Bobok Bareng
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Kapan sih aku dapat haid? Eh, kalau haid berarti udah bisa buat anak dong? Bagaimana sih prosesnya haid menurut anaknya Ino dan bagaimana anak itu ada? Yang jelas bagi putri SasuSaku ini pengertian bobok bareng membuatnya terharu. A SasuSaku Family. OC. Just check it out!


Musim panas datang begitu saja di Konoha. Murid-murid _shougakkou_ akhir tengah dalam pelajaran olahraga yaitu berenang. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengan pelajaran renang ini? Terlebih pada cuaca yang cukup panas dengan riangnya anak-anak _shougakkou_ di salah satu distrik Konoha menceburkan diri mereka.

Bunyi peluit menandakan dimulainya pelajaran berenang gaya bebas. Salah satunya yang sedang berenang adalah Uchiha Satsuki yang tengah berjuang mencapai dinding keramik di dekat _sensei_nya. Papan berwarna biru yang dipegang oleh _sensei_nya itu adalah nilai-nilai pelajaran olahraga murid kelas 6-C. dan Satsuki, si Uchiha bungsu ini berharap dialah yang menjadi nomor satu dalam renang gaya bebas ini.

Dengan terengah-engah akhirnya Satsuki sampai di ujung dari kolam berenang ini. Konohamaru-_sensei_ segera menggapai lengan Satsuki untuk menariknya dari dalam kolam berenang.

"Bagus sekali waktumu, Uchiha-_chan_." Puji Konohamaru seraya menulis sesuatu di papan berwarna birunya.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_." Terdengar ada nada kepuasan darinya namun wajahnya bertolak belakang, yaitu datar saja. Satsuki melirik sahabat sedari masuk _shougakkou_-nya yang tengah duduk menjauh di pinggir kolam berenang. Anak perempuan yang manis dengan rambut berwarna biru kelam sepertinya hanya saja, sahabatnya itu dikepang dua rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kecil penasaran.

.

.

.

**BOBOK BARENG**

**.**

**Kurousa Hime**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Kapan Giliranku? © Ono Eriko**

**.**

**Family. Humor gagal. Friendship. Gaje. Minor SasuSaku**

**Diharapkan untuk membaca Arena Bacotan Ceria, ya **

**Don't like? Please click back, kay.**

.

.

.

Jam pulang _shougakkou_ berakhir. Ketiga sekawan yang sedari bayi sudah saling mengenal itu seperti biasa pulang sekolah bersama-sama karena sudah jelas arah rumah ketiga gadis kecil itu searah. Dengan tas ransel berwarna merah dan sebuah tas kecil yaitu pakaian bekas pelajaran renang di tangan masing-masing.

"Machi kenapa tidak ikut berenang?" tanya Satsuki yang sedari tadi sudah sangat penasaran dengan sahabatnya yang hanya mampu duduk memandangi mereka yang berenang ke sana ke mari.

Machi cukup gelagapan untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan Satsuki. "Eh, i-itu…,"

"Dasar bodoh!" sindir Nara Chiharu lagi-lagi. Satsuki memandnagnya sebal karena dikatai bodoh begitu. "Satsuki, dia sedang haid lho!" bisik Chiharu.

Satsuki mengangguk paham akhirnya dnegan wajah sedikit tersipu malu. "Ma-maaf, Machi," Sesalnya. "Tapi kapan ya aku dapat haid juga? Bisa repot kalau tidak bisa berenang." Gerutu Satsuki. "Tentu saja bisa-bisa pelajaran olahragaku menurun nilainya." Lanjutnya dalam hati. Huh, dasar Uchiha maunya saja yang serba sempurna.

"Tenang saja! Sampai umur 20 tahun pun Satsuki pasti belum dapat." Ledek Chiharu lagi.

"Apa kau bilang, hah?!" kemudian keduanya saling bertengkar mulut seperti biasa. Ah, jadi mengingatkan tentang kedua orang tua mereka yang dulunya juga selalu saja adu mulut seperti ini.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar!" lerai Machi dengan kewalahan.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Nara Shikamaru terutama kamar anak bungsu mereka―Chiharu, Satsuki mengeluarkan dompet kecilnya yang berisi dua buah pembalut wanita. "Lihat, aku juga sudah berjaga-jaga." Sombongnya. "Tapi kenapa masih belum dapat juga?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Suki-_chan_ amsukan kembali, ya?" Machi segera memasukan dua buah pembalut milik Satsuki yang baru saja dikeluarkannya ke dalam dompet kecil yang bergambar bunga satsuki.

"Iya, iya aku juga ngerti, kok!" Chiharu mengangguk kalem. Pasalnya hanya mereka berdua saja yang nasibnya serupa. "Tapi, kalau sudah dapat haid artinya…," Chiharu terkekeh kecil. "Sudah bisa membuat anak, dong?"

"Oh, iya haid itu…," Satsuki tidak lagi dapat melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ngacoooo!" potong Machi dengan wajah memerah padam. "Anak kelas 6 SD mana boleh punya anak tahuuu!"

"Kenapa? Satsuki lupa, ya?" sindir Chiharu lagi berniat mencari gara-gara.

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "E-enak saja! Aku tau, kok!"

"Ayo kujelaskan lagi, ya!" Chiharu membuat sebuah sketsa berbentuk hati. "Kalau perempuaan sudah menginjak masa puber… Akan ada sel telur dalam tubuhnya. Sekali dalam sebulan, sel telur menunggu datangnya sperma di atas selimut merah! Tapi kalau sperma tidak datang, selimutnya akan hancur. Hancurnya akan keluar dari tubuh kita bersama sel telur… itu yang namanya haid!" jelas Chiharu panjang lebar.

Satsuki mendnegarnya hanya sembari emmejamkan matanya dan emngangguk-angguk. Jujur saja pada saat pelajaran kesehatan putri ini Satsuki tidak mendengarnya dengan baik karena dipikirannya ini percuma saja. Kan kalau ada apa-apa dengannya, tinggal bilang ibunya yang _notabene_ adalah seorang dokter.

"Aku tahu kalau sperma datang, mereka akan bersatu," kini Machi yang menjelaskannya. "Terus menjadi bayi yang tumbuh di atas selimut merah tadi. Makanya wanita hamil tak pernah dapat haid."

"Tapi, masih ada yang belum kupahami." Satsuki mengelus dagunya seperti seorang detektif.

"Ya? Silahkan tanya, Nak Satsuki!" canda Chiharu.

"Bagaimana… caranya sperma ketemu sel telur?" tanya Satsuki dengan wajah datar dan suara yang datar juga tentunya.

Chiharu dan machi hanya terbenging. Bingung mau menjawab seperti apa. "Mereka…," Chiharu menelan ludahnya cepat. "Harus bobok bareng."

Satsuki nampang bingung. "Bobok… bareng? Maksudnya?"

Kini mereka bertiga saling merapatkan diri satu sama lain. Berbicara dengan suara yang kecil terdengar seperti berbisik-bisik saja. Wajah Machi sudah memerah padam karena yakin dengan ucapan Chiharu. "Lelaki dan perempuan… _psst_… terus mereka…,"

"Ada cemilan anak-anak!" tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Chiharu dibuka dan seorang wanita usia awal empat puluh tahunan datang sembari membawa nampan berisikan kue-kue manis dan teh hangat. "Tumben ya kalian belajarnya tenang hari ini."

Ketiganya hanya mampu mengangguk kikuk dengan kehadiran Nara Ino. "Terima kasih Ino-_baasan_." Ucap Satsuki dan Machi berbarengan.

"Baiklah, _baa-san_ tinggal dulu." Kemudian Ino keluar dari kamar putri keduanya itu.

"Huuufh~" Chiharu bernafas lega setelah Ibunya keluar dari kamarnya. Jarang-jarang Ino berada di rumah kalau bukan karena libur.

"Aku jadi ngeri mendengar cerita, Chi." Satsuki menghela nafas panjang. "Rasanya tidak percaya saja."

"Memang benar begitu, kok! Satsuki, Michi, dan aku lahir karena cara yang sama!"

"Be-benar, sih… Tapi kok bisa, ya…,"

"Kalau memang menyukai seseorang, kita kan ingin saling berbagi…," ucap Michi kalem. "Di buku juga ditulis begitu, 'kan?"

"Machi memang hebat!" puji Chiharu kagum.

"E-eh?! Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengerti, lho!" Machi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panic. "Tapi kalau ada orang yang kita sukai, kita pasti ingin menyentuhnya, 'kan?"

"Machi banyak pengalaman, ya…," Chiharu berbisik-bisik dengan Satsuki. "Pasti ini karena _aniki_-mu!"

Satsuki menatap Machi curiga. "Betul, si _shota_ itu 'kan memang mesum. Jangan-jangan…,"

"Bukan begitu!" galak Machi. Sifat judesnya yang ditutupi dengan aksi pendiamnya itu terbuka akhirnya. "Maksudku itu… 'Kan senang kalau bergandnegan tangan dengan orang yang kita sukai. Kita tak usah cemas memikirkan hal lainnya. Asalkan punya perasaan yang sama…," jelas Machi dengan wajah yang memerah. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya. Dia jadi teringat dengan _aniki_nya Satsuki yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Satsuki dan Chiharu yang mendengarnya menjadi tertegun. "Bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang disukai, ya…," Satsuki jadi membayangkan sendiri tangannya sedang digapai oleh orang yang disuukainya. Orang yang disukainya itu adalah―

Dan wajah si kembaran dari Machi lah yang muncul yaitu, Uzumaki Naoki! Satsuki buru-buru membuka matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal! Huh, mana mungkin dia dengan si kembar jahil itu? Tidak!

.

.

.

"Wah, wanginya!" Uchiha Sakura menyesap aroma teh yang disuguhkan oleh anak bungsunya. Secangkir teh hangat di saat malam hari ini benar-benar terasa nikmat. "Enak sekali."

Satsuki tersipu malu. "Itu teh apel yang aku beli bersama Chi dan Machi." Kemudian Satsuki duduk di depan ibunya yang sudah melipat buku yang dibacanya. "Dimana Yuki-_nii_ dan Ryota-_nii_?"

"Ryota sedang mandi. Sepertinya Yuki belum pulang dari bimbingan lesnya." Ucap Sakura kalem. Dipandangi anak putri satu-satunya itu dengan sayang.

"_O-Okaa-san_…," panggil Satsuki dengan suara pelan.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura karena Ia tengah meminum tehnya.

"Kapan _Kaa-san_ dapat haid?"

"Em, kapan, ya? Kira-kira saat awal kelas 6 SD. Rasanya repot sekali karena kakak laki-laki _Kaa-san_ selalu penasaran dengan pembalut _Kaa-san_." Satsuki bergumam pelan mendengar cerita ibunya. "Lagipula tidap orang 'kan berbeda-beda mendapatkan haidnya."

"Iya…," angguk Satsuki. Ah! Dia jadi mengingat sesuatu.

Ryota anak tengah dari pasangan Uchiha ini baru selesai mandi dan menghampiri mamanya. Baru saja mulutnya menyentuh cangkir teh, adiknya berucap, "_Kaa-san_ juga bobok bareng sama _Tou-san_?"

Seketika itu Ryota tersedak saat meminum tehnya. Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya kalau dia tidak segera sigap membetulkan posisi tangannya yang salah akibat ucapan polos Satsuki.

"Bikin kaget saja." Gerutu Ryota dalam hati.

"Tarik nafas, buang nafas." Gumam Sakura. "Iya!" jawab Sakura dengan kalem.

Satsuki terlonjak kaget. Ryota yang cukup penasaran segera duduk di sebelah Ibunya itu. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Satsuki denan wajah agak bersemu.

"Tentu saja karena _Kaa-san_ sayang _Tou-san_, begitu juga dengan _Tou-san_mu." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman keibuannya. Satsuki hanya merunduk malu. "Lagipula… _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Yuki, Ryota dan akhirnya Machi datang ke dalam kehidupan kami. Tentu saja kami sangat ahagia memiliki anak-anak seperti kalian. Kalianlah kebahagiaan terbesar _Kaa-san_."

Ryota dan Satsuki segera memeluk Sakura tanpa sadar. "Kami juga sayang _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_." Ucap keduanya berbarengan. Sakura tersenyum bahagia kemudian mengelus rambut kedua anaknya itu.

"Tadaima." Suara berat yang hampir sama itu terdengar dan pintu ruang keluarga tergeser. Bersamaan itu dua orang laki-laki yang hampir berwajah serupa muncul. Yang satu berseragam kantoran dan yang satu lagi berseragam _koukou_.

Keduanya memandang heran dengan Sakura yang tersenyum maklum karena sedang dipeluk oleh kedua buah hati mereka. Yuki yang tidak tahu-menahu ikut memeluk Sakura dari samping berdekatan dengan Ryota.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek dan tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Sakura seperti mengatakan sesuatu melewati kedua matanya yang bening itu. Mau tak mau Sasuke sadar apa yang diinginkan oleh Sakura dan ikut-ikutan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sangat mencintai kalian."

.

.

.

** I**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Haloooooooooooo~ lagi-lagi aku mengambil cerita dari komik Miiko! Maaf ya lagi ga ada ide soalnya. Hehehe… jadi aku ambil dari Miiko dengan secuil perubahan. Kuharap kalian suka, ya!

**WARNING**

**Aku menawarkan yang mungkin saja cukup menguntungkan untuk para reader dan newbie-newbie di FNI ini, yaitu untuk melakukan kolaborasi denganku. Tentu saja dengan memakai akun milik kalian bukan akun milikku. Itu adalah hal pertama yang kusampaikan.**

**Kedua, aku menawarkan untuk menjadi beta reader atau kata lainnya sebagai editor sebelum fanfic-fanfic kalian dipublishkan di FFn ini. Ini adalah proyek kecil-kecilan yang aku lakukan dengan sukarela karena kebetulan aku akan senggang hingga tanggal 10 september mendatang.**

**Dan tujuanku sudah jelas melakukan ini untuk memperbaiki mutu fanfic para newbie-newbie dan reader yang mau menjadi seorang author. Bukannya sombong atau apa tapi aku hanya ingin membantu saja! Tidak ada tujuan untuk beraneh-aneh, ya.**

**Setidaknya aku sudah berencana untuk kolaborasi dengan mysticahime dan sudah memegang lima orang untuk menjadi beta reader mereka. Apa ada yang berminat lagi? Jika berminat silahkan langsung PM saja atau mention ke nnapyon**

**Dan aku mau promosi sedikit, adakah kalian yang berminat menjadi seorang HUMAS IFA 2012? Silahkan mengunjungi _IFA2012 yap!**


End file.
